Sous la pluie, dans mon coeur
by Blue Depression
Summary: Dean est revenue du purgatoire sans Castiel et désespère de le revoir. Une nuit orageuse, une silhouette vêtu d'un trench coat semble l'appeler de l'extérieur... serais-ce vraiment lui ou est-ce encore un mirage?


**Disclamer **: les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à Erik Kripke

**Genre: **One Shot, les personnages sont OOC.

**Couple: **Dean x Castiel (Destiel)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Petit mot de cette chère auteure que je suis: **l'histoire se passe dans la saison 8, donc spoilers pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas rendu là. C'est quand Dean revient du purgatoire.

Il pleuvait abondamment dehors. La pluie tambourinait sur les fenêtres closes, mélodie remplie de tristesse et de solitude. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis assis sur cette vieille chaise en bois, devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de mes songes. La tête appuyée paresseusement dans la paume d'une de mes mains, le cœur en miette, j'observe. La pluie redouble d'intensité, le tonnerre se met à gronder et des éclairs illuminent temporairement le stationnement du motel. Au travers de la vitre brouillée par l'eau, je crois l'apercevoir. Il se tient debout, raide comme un piquet, ses cheveux ébène trempés et son trench maculé par le mauvais temps. Il semble m'attendre, levant la main pour me faire signe. Le ciel est brièvement éclairer et je le vois avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Aussitôt, je me lève de ma chaise qui craque de sa vieillesse et me précipite à l'extérieur, des larmes de joie et d'espoirs perlant au coin de mes yeux verts. Je ne prends pas la peine de mettre mon manteau ou de fermer la porte. Mes pensées ne vont que pour mon ami que j'attends et j'espère depuis si longtemps...

Lorsque mes pieds franchissent le seuil de ma chambre, lorsque finalement je me retrouve à l'extérieur, très vite je deviens entièrement trempé. Le froid de l'extérieur me mord aussitôt les os, mais je l'ignore royalement et cherche Castiel des yeux. Là où mon ange aurait dut se trouver, il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace de lui, que de l'eau et encore de l'eau. Abasourdi, je me laissai tomber à genoux dans l'eau glacer et me prends la tête entre mes mains froide et me laisse aller à mon chagrin. Une chance que Sammy n'est pas présent pour me voir dans cet état dépravé et déprimé... une bouteille d'alcool qui m'attend en plus sur ma table de nuit, déjà à moitié entamée.

Je me couche sur le sol, ne prenant pas gare à toute l'eau présente et ferme les yeux avec force. La pluie me fouette le visage, le froid me pénètre les os et je me mets à trembler de désespoir. Je me rappelle avec détails de ce jour... ce fameux jour où je suis sorti du purgatoire, ou j'ai tout fait pour sortir mon ami... ce maudit jour où j'ai laissé tomber Castiel... je me rappelle parfaitement sa main dans la mienne qui glisse pour finalement m'échapper. Alors que je me laisse lentement emporter par le sommeil glacé de la mort, je me mets à rêver à lui. Notre première rencontre ou j'ai pensé que j'avais affaire à un démon, la fois ou il s'est rebellé pour me venir en aide, le pire jour de ma vie ou il a été emporté par les Léviathans... je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir et ça été un moment très dur à surmonter. Tous nos moments passé ensemble, les bons, les mauvais, les drôles et les tristes... toutes ces fois ou nous étions ensemble... nos retrouvailles au purgatoire...

Je me devais de l'admettre, j'aimais cet enflure ailé plus que par simple amitié. Ses yeux bleus saphir, sa belle bouche... mon être entier souffrait de sa disparition. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de sa présence près de moi, de ses bras protecteurs et rassurant, de sentir son odeur... La dernière pensée que j'eus avant d'être absorber par la noirceur de la mort furent pour mon ange… pour Castiel et oh combien je l'aimais.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et à mon plus grand regret, j'étais toujours en vie. Une chaude couverture m'abritait en entier et quelqu'un était assis près de moi, sur le lit et me caressais doucement la tête. D'ailleurs, mon crâne me semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je sentais mon cœur me battre dans mes tempes, me martelant la tête à coup de marteau. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et je voyais brouille. La personne qui prenait soin de moi stoppa ses caresses et mit sa main sur mon front pour me prendre ma température. Encore sous l'effet somnolent de mon sommeil, je ne reconnut pas immédiatement cette personne.

-Cas?

Ma voix était rauque, triste et fatigué. Je plissai des yeux pour finalement reconnaître mon petit frère, la mine inquiète et le regard en colère. Il se leva rapidement et se mit à m'engueuler.

-Dean! Ça n'a plus de bon sens... tu te laisses aller là! Reprends-toi bon sang... tu n'es plus le même!

Arg... Sa voix... me perçait les tympans. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à hurler comme un dératé?

-Du calme Sammy, je vais bien.

Ma voix, toujours enroué, ne convainquait personne, même pas moi. Pour essayer de prouver mes dires, je tentai de me mettre en position assise mais une douleur aiguë et fulgurante me prit dans tout le corps et me paralysa littéralement.

-Tu vois? Tu bois comme un trou, tu ne manges presque plus, tu restes éveiller une bonne partie de la nuit en train de regarder par la fenêtre et je pars quelques minutes pour acheter de quoi à manger et je te retrouve dehors sous la pluie en train d'attraper une pneumonie. Tu veux te tuer ou quoi?

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à mon frère, de nouvelles larmes commençant à se former aux coins de mes yeux. Je détournai la tête afin que Sam ne me voie pas.

-depuis que tu es sorti du purgatoire, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même… une carcasse dépravé vide de tout humanité. Tu es devenu inutile, un bon à rien.

Sam pris une pause dans sa phrase, le temps de me laisser digérer ses paroles crues.

- C'est Castiel n'est-ce pas?

Au son du nom de mon ami perdu, je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de nouvelles larmes. Ce que disait mon frère était vrai... je n'étais plus qu'une ombre... j'étais inutile et bon à rien. Ses mots me firent plus mal qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Comme je ne lui répondis pas pendant quelques minutes, Sam prit son manteau et les clefs de l'impala.

- Je vais faire un tour, appelle moi lorsque tu auras ouvert les yeux. Castiel n'est plus là, et il ne reviendra pas.

Et il sorti de la chambre. J'entendis la porte claquer et le moteur démarrer, signe que j'étais désormais seul. Je me mis en position fœtale dans le lit et me mis à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Je n'étais plus rien... qu'une épave fonctionnant à l'alcool... sans lui, ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Je dus m'endormir plusieurs heures car à mon réveille, il ne pleuvait plus et il y avait une note sur ma table de nuit qui disait, de la part de Sam, que ma fièvre avait baissée mais que je devais faire attention. Ça disait aussi qu'il prenait une autre chambre pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Avec colère, je pris le morceau de papier et le déchirai en petit morceau, réprimant avec peine une quinte de toux. Je me levai lentement et jurai un petit ''Son of a bitch'' pour manifester ma douleur et me rendis à la cuisine avec la ferme intention de me verser un bon verre d'alcool. Mais lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce, toute l'eau de vie et la bière avait disparu. Je crachai le nom de mon frère en grinçant des dents et balançait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à manger sur le sol d'un mouvement brusque. Puis, je me laissais tomber par terre, à genoux, ou ma peau rencontra la vitre des assiettes qui s'étaient cassées. Déprimer à mort et ayant besoin désespérément d'alcool, je me levai et alla au bar le plus près à pied. Par chance, ce dernier ne se situait qu'à un kilomètre de mon motel.

Quelques instants plus tard, accoudé devant un verre de whisky, les yeux perdu dans la mélancolie de mes pensées, je déprimais. Son visage revenait sans cesse en ma mémoire, me rappelant toujours et encore de douloureux souvenirs. Je bus comme cela jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, vers 4 heures du matin. Ayant beaucoup consommé du liquide ambré, j'eus de la difficulté à me lever. Le sol tanguais dangereusement et ma vue était flou. Alors que j'allais inévitablement m'écraser au sol, un nouveau client fit son entrée dans le bar. Les vapeurs de l'alcool m'empêchèrent de distingué qui. L'inconnu vint près de moi et m'attrapa de ses bras puissants avant que je m'effondre sur le sol, ivre mort. Après cela, la suite est assez floue dans mon esprit. Mon sauveur me transporte jusqu'à mon motel, et il semble connaître mon numéro de chambre. Prenant la clé qui se situe dans mon veston, il ouvre la porte et me dépose sur le lit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à distinguer qui est l'homme, mais je le remerciais en pensées. Ses gestes étaient doux, comme quelqu'un qui semblais me connaître.

-Sammy?

Mais l'homme ne me répondit pas. Il m'installa confortablement sur le matelas et étendit une couverture sur moi. Puis, il enleva ses chaussure et vint s'étendre à mes coter.

-jamais je ne t'aurai abandonné, Dean...

Je reconnu son odeur avant de reconnaître sa voix. Cette fois-ci j'en étais sûr, c'était bien _Lui._

J'en pleurai presque de joie si l'alcool ne me paralyserai pas autant. Cette odeur... Castiel... ses mots firent lentement leur chemin dans mon esprit et je souris.

-Cas... tu es la...

Mon ange m'enlaça tendrement de ses bras protecteurs et posa sa tête contre mon cou. Je sentie sa respiration régulière contre ma peau et je soupirai tout en luttant contre le sommeil qui gagnait trop rapidement le combat. Je ne voulais pas dormir maintenant! Je ne _pouvais_ tout simplement pas... mon ami était enfin près de moi, cela faisais si longtemps... je ne devais pas perdre une seconde...

Mes paupières devenaient inévitablement de plus en plus lourdes et je commençais à perdre de vue Castiel.

-Dors, Dean je vais encore être là à ton retour.

Je le regardai une dernière fois, enregistrai tous les traits de son visage en mémoire, son sourire... il me fixa et posa un léger baiser sur mon front tout en souriant. Je décidais de lui faire confiance et fermai les yeux vers un sommeil sans rêves, sentant toujours les bras de mon ange m'enserrant. Je me collai un peu plus à lui et le serrai à mon tour, ne voulant pas qu'il s'envole ou s'en aille, ne voulant pas qu'il soit un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être un rêve, c'était impossible. Je sentais sa chaleur corporelle, je sentais son odeur et sa présence près de moi.

Lentement, plus je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs du sommeil, moins je le sentais près de moi. Il disparaissait lentement, et soudain, plus aucuns bruits ne furent perceptibles. Sa respiration avait disparu, sa présence envolée.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Tiens... mais qu'est ce que...

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Il est revenu...

Des voix? Mais... ou suis-je?

_Dean, tu m'entends? Dean!_

Sammy...? Mais...

_Il ouvre les yeux!_

Soudainement, j'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc. A coter de moi, il y avait un moniteur cardiaque et un médecin, de l'autre coter il y avait mon frère, me tenant la main, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-où...

-tu es à l'hôpital... mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de t'endormir sous la pluie?! Tu as failli mourir d'hypothermie!

-je...

Tout cela... tout... était un rêve? Je ne pouvais y croire... c'était un mensonge... Castiel était là, j'en étais sure! Ça ne se pouvait pas... c'était un cauchemar...

Sur le moniteur, mon cœur rata un battement.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Castiel n'est jamais sorti du purgatoire.

Et il ne va jamais revenir.

De nouvelles larmes me coulèrent le long des joues alors que je fermai mes yeux avec force, espérant retourner dans ce rêve.


End file.
